jasbrefandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Sunsets
"Dead Sunsets" is the ninth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 56th episode overall. Plot LeBron has a repeat of Reborn Nights as Justin and Lexi burst into the house, as they annoy him before they tell him to choose a choice for the future. Transcript LeBron comes home to his apartment. LeBron: Being a stupid coach, I forgot the date. Damn that last can of Mtn Dew. He checks his phone, January 19. He remembers that day as the day Adam and Venice went to SpongeBob's house and wrekt his place as they were trying to kill them as the Sponge played a match to save his life. But if that day was the day that happened. It might happen again. He was looking at his phones and computers in case that happened again. After looking at the phones for 20 minutes he fell asleep. Then the phone rang. This was the moment he was dreading. He could feel it everywhere... There was two choices, he could not answer the phone call and ignore it or answer it and repeat the whole process again. Like a tradition. He chose the right way in his mind, to answer it. LeBron: Hello. ???: Who am I calling? LeBron: The coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, Mister LeBron James. ???: Err... yes, sorry about that. I'm always asking people just in case of wrong number calls. LeBron: Is this one? ???: No, it's not. LeBron: What do you need me for? ???: You have vacant space? LeBron: Yes. If it's for staying over, no. ???: Not even for a sum of cash? LeBron: How much are we talking? ???: A large sum of it. Around $3K. LeBron: I don't do this for money, I do stuff for friends. ???: Is your house a apartment in Downtown Bikini Bottom? LeBron: No, no. Of course not. He looks out the window. ???: You're looking out the window. LeBron: How-? ???: I'm outside the apartment right now. LeBron: Alright, I'll let you in if you don't annoy me. call ends as LeBron opens the door to reveal Justin levitating in with Lexi Flynn. LeBron (bored): OH NOES. Justin: Well that's a suprise just ruined. I was really working up on that. LeBron: I'll explain later. Lexi: Hey coach, remember me? LeBron: Yeah... I do. Lexi: MVP. Oh, that's got to drive you mad. LeBron: YES. I don't know what I was on before you stabbed me in the back. Lexi: Excuse me? We never did basketball at that place. LeBron: And what, Justin makes that better? HOW? Lexi: I'm supernatural in a way. LeBron: So that was the reason you left. You left my team because you thought you were from Interstellar? Justin (from upstairs): We're maybe all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple. Come on, Mr James has some explaining about the suprise ruin. When they meet upstairs, they go into the room as LeBron sits on his laptop chair. LeBron: Last year, on this day. My team member, SpongeBob SquarePants got a phone call from two people who came to his house and... Justin: Killed him, the end. LeBron: No. That's the alternative cut. These two people were from a rival team and tortured him to also play a game of basketball. Justin: That isn't tortuing him. LeBron: They were holding weapons and he was bare naked. Lexi: Any reason why he was naked? LeBron: I've heard from inner sources about him watching a Walking Dead marathon. Never mind that anyways, what is it with you two unless you really do wanted to torment me as always? Justin: Erm... Lexi: We're actually on our way to New Kelp City. They've built a theatre there and they have a showing there of Hamlet. But it's not until tomorrow night, so we have around 24 hours to wait. LeBron: You could have invaded anyone's house than mine. Lexi: I didn't want to go to the street where my ex-boyfriend is. LeBron: Why not SpongeBob's house? Justin: Who wants to go to his house? No one. that's whom. LeBron: Yeah, I don't like that place. It does have a wrong edge to it. It's Pee Wee's playhouse with a Sponge. Lexi: Yeah, but one question? LeBron: Yep? Lexi: What does this have to do with basketball? You've strayed away from it too long. Maybe a return is up for debate. LeBron: Yes. YES! I need to involve more practices with the team! The team will return! I'm sorry but make yourself overdone. TEXT ME, don't steal anything and leave by 10am tomorrow. Justin: Why would that be? LeBron: I've got to pay a fee of rent. What will happen in the tale of practice? Come back when the second part of this story is out in Never Had A Practice Like This.'